Wiki Monster Legends:Chat/Logs/30 March 2016
01:20:31 !updatelogs 01:20:34 Seguire siendo util T_T 01:20:36 XD 01:20:39 !updatelogs-e 01:20:44 Sora Shiro Azuma: Registro actualizado (agregado 28 lineas al registro del chat) 01:20:45 Así que no se preocupen. 01:20:46 Blitz >:v 01:21:08 No se olviden de los Mod de contenido >:v 01:21:08 *va a las contribuciones del bot* 01:21:23 Roberta tiene ya 4 Ediciones 01:21:24 es prah 01:21:36 Wtf 01:21:48 XD 01:21:53 .... pero que? 01:21:54 Hmmm. 01:21:55 Ah ya se. 01:22:02 V 01:22:03 Ya se por qué no se ve el registro, creo. 01:22:05 V 01:22:08 http://es.monsterlegends.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Monster_Legends_:Chat/Logs/30_March_2016 01:22:09 !updatelogs-e 01:22:13 Sora Shiro Azuma: Registro actualizado (agregado 17 lineas al registro del chat) 01:22:16 Puedo vandalizar la pagina del chat del bot? T_T (? 01:22:24 Pagina de usuario* 01:22:25 A ver, ya vengo. 01:22:26 e.e 01:22:33 Los mods del chat seguiran ? 01:22:38 (fiesta) 01:22:42 Blitz 01:22:45 ni se te ocurra 01:22:46 Ebenecer 01:22:49 khe 01:22:56 >:v 01:22:59 Seguiremos ? t_t 01:23:01 http://es.monsterlegends.wikia.com/wiki/Project:Chat/Logs/30_March_2016?redirect=no 01:23:02 Listo. 01:23:07 Segun tobi si .d 01:23:19 Ahora se ve el registro. 01:23:20 !logs 01:23:21 Sora Shiro Azuma: Puedes ver los registros del chat aqui. 01:23:23 Em... 01:23:24 Sora 01:23:29 ... 01:23:37 Lol 01:23:38 Solo hay que ponerle el cyan?redirect=no/c al hipervínculo. 01:23:39 Khe 01:23:40 Revisa las primeras lineas de el Log que puso el Bot xD 01:23:48 http://es.monsterlegends.wikia.com/wiki/Project:Chat/Logs/30_March_2016?redirect=no 01:23:51 !logs 01:23:52 Super Varuna: Puedes ver los registros del chat aqui. 01:23:56 :O 01:23:59 La wea 01:23:59 hermosa 01:24:03 dafuq 01:24:09 eso es otro chat ._. 01:24:18 !log !seen sora 01:24:26 (yaoming) 01:24:42 Varuna 01:24:43 khe 01:25:10 khe 01:25:25 Cuando mañana tienes prueba pero estas aca 01:25:28 en vez de estudiar 01:25:35 pero ne yo nunca estudio (yaoming) 01:25:38 Blitz 01:25:41 ya me voy 01:25:45 Adios Varuna 01:25:46 Termina tu la plantilla 01:25:46 .v 01:25:47 Adios Varuna o/ 01:25:50 Blitz 01:25:51 bye varuna 01:25:52 cual plantilla 01:25:53 Claro, estoy agregando las fotos. 01:25:55 e_a 01:26:00 (HOLA) 01:26:01 La de general Holter 01:26:12 (seiro) 01:26:16 (Seri) * 01:26:16 (sergio) 01:26:19 (okay) 01:26:50 adios 01:26:52 .... 01:26:55 (hola) 01:27:02 apagando... 01:27:05 okno 01:27:11 Llamenlo con otro nombre 01:27:12 http://es.monsterlegends.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:General_Holter plz 01:27:25 !pokemon 01:27:27 ¡Eso es del diablo! 01:27:28 que no conocza 01:27:29 e_a 01:27:34 Eh? 01:27:52 -!- Super Varuna has left Special:Chat. 01:28:00 Encuentra la plantilla donde ponia las cosas de mi perfil (Serio) 01:28:08 (No vale poner directamente mi perfil >:v ) 01:28:55 Blitz 01:28:56 en vez de eso 01:29:00 encontre algo perturbador 01:29:01 http://es.monsterlegends.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:PerfilBlotz 01:29:03 khe 01:29:16 BLITZ PLZ 01:29:17 jajaja 01:29:20 Blotz? (._.) 01:29:24 Pero decia Blitz >:v 01:29:27 !updatelogs-e 01:29:33 Sora Shiro Azuma: Registro actualizado (agregado 84 lineas al registro del chat) 01:29:35 Ah si, me encontre un video random :v 01:29:40 Fue el primero que vi 7u7 01:29:41 Nice 01:29:43 NICE 01:29:46 Mi Firma 01:29:47 esta ocula 01:29:50 Oculta* 01:29:52 Ocula? :v 01:29:53 Blitz 01:29:55 cuantas ediciones 01:29:56 tengo 01:30:04 398 01:30:09 Es hora 01:30:10 de editar 01:30:11 Dos mas y llegas a las 400 (fiesta) 01:30:12 mi Firma 01:30:31 http://es.monsterlegends.wikia.com/wiki/Project:Chat/Logs/30_March_2016?redirect=no 01:30:54 ... 01:30:59 pos entonces ya tenemos un bot 01:31:10 nuestros problemas se resuelven (? 01:31:18 Listo 01:31:20 400 Ediciones 01:31:30 Haré un hilo. n.n 01:31:36 tobias 01:31:38 (Un hilo del foro, no me pondré a tejer). :v 01:31:44 el bot ayudara contra problemas como lucas? 01:31:49 en la wiki 01:31:56 Vada 01:32:00 Lucas sigue cambiandose de IP 01:32:01 e_a 01:32:05 ...... :_: 01:32:11 Como es el codigo de Daño doble? 01:32:25 http://es.monsterlegends.wikia.com/wiki/Hilo:72438 01:32:26 roberta me dio un comentario vacio (? 01:32:27 Tu solo mira 01:32:29 El bot nos dará evidencia por si alguien viola alguna regla del chat acá. 01:32:36 la respuesta de desconocido 01:32:38 ebe 01:32:40 Buscamos al usuario en el registro y lo baneamos. 01:32:41 lo se 01:32:49 Si no hay mods o admins en el chat. 01:32:58 Interesante 01:32:59 Visto (okay) 01:33:00 (serio) 01:33:01 Ustedes dicen el nombre (aunque sea las primeras 2 o 3 letras) del usuario y luego nosotros lo buscamos. 01:33:09 Y si vemos que hizo algo malo, lo baneamos. 01:33:10 Lucas 01:33:11 c: 01:33:12 (serio) 01:33:13 El bot serviria mas a la noche emmm 01:33:28 Soy yo 01:33:32 o en esta wiki 01:33:33 Al dia casi todos estamos (serio) 01:33:33 ..... 01:33:34 los nuevos o 01:33:37 Duran mucho 01:33:39 o duran 1 dia 01:33:45 :'v 01:34:12 Visto x2 01:34:32 (Lo digo por mi ;_;) 01:34:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fwsQClsHgkc Como cuando te obligan a cantar en Clase para una nota y cantas esto 01:34:57 (Serio) 01:35:35 -!- BowserRDML has left Special:Chat. 01:35:41 -!- BowserRDML has joined Special:Chat. 01:36:04 Pffff, yo canto Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan (yaoming) 01:36:13 el de 10 Horas (kappa)? 01:36:28 Las que aguante mi garganta :v 01:36:32 Plantilla:Marcianito 01:36:38 (nofake) 01:36:59 Danny me dejo visto en Face 01:37:06 ya le avise sobre la wea de General Holter 01:37:19 y lo de lucas tambien 01:37:22 e_e 01:37:28 e_a* 01:37:31 el e_e me da algo 01:38:18 !updatelogs-e 01:38:24 Sora Shiro Azuma: Registro actualizado (agregado 78 lineas al registro del chat) 01:38:27 general holter? 01:38:44 http://41.media.tumblr.com/9f654e6a4a9342d8ac94607563c40659/tumblr_o4tw8pvtIO1ue9j4wo1_1280.jpg PALO DE PINILLA 01:39:20 Si Bows. 01:39:24 Visto 01:39:25 .... 01:39:26 :'v 01:39:28 khe? 01:39:29 Varuna y yo estabamos haciendo la plantilla 01:39:36 Sip 01:39:39 Ya le avise a danny 01:39:43 sigan tranquilo con la pagina 01:40:20 Me pasan las imagenes de la monster wiki de las fases de Holter' 01:40:20 !seen Blitz 01:40:22 No he visto a Blitz desde que inicie mi sesion al chat (.-.) 01:40:27 Esper 01:40:37 !seen Blitz el Zhiklopudo * 01:40:38 No he visto a Blitz el Zhiklopudo * desde que inicie mi sesion al chat (.-.) 01:40:43 Que raios >:v 01:41:03 Me dio error de edicion T_T 01:41:06 http://monster-wiki.com/images/monster_portrait/General_Holter_0.jpg http://monster-wiki.com/images/monster_portrait/General_Holter_2.jpg [2016-03-30 01:41:24 http://monster-wiki.com/images/monster_portrait/General_Holter_1.jpg ] 01:41:27 http://monster-wiki.com/images/monster_portrait/General_Holter_2.jpg 01:41:34 http://monster-wiki.com/images/monster_portrait/General_Holter_3.jpg 01:41:37 Listo 01:41:38 :3 01:41:40 Me referia a que las pasaras por MP ;_; 01:41:44 a 01:41:45 perdon 01:41:47 Aun asi gracias n.n 01:41:48 ;_; 01:41:53 !updatelogs-e 01:42:00 Sora Shiro Azuma: Registro actualizado (agregado 33 lineas al registro del chat) 01:42:37 Khe 01:42:42 Voy al perfil de Rober 01:42:51 Soy: UN BOT HECHO CON AMOR (?) 01:42:52 khe 01:42:58 xD 01:43:04 Bueno 01:43:07 Adios a todoh 01:43:11 xD 01:43:13 bye ebe 01:43:19 Ebe 01:43:22 espera 01:43:24 MP 01:43:26 D9 01:43:28 Ya lo lei 01:43:33 bueno necesitas algo :v? 01:43:35 :v 01:43:39 nada mas 01:43:45 Ok 01:43:50 Adios a Roberto 01:43:54 !seen DI ROBERTO >:V 01:43:55 No he visto a DI ROBERTO >:V desde que inicie mi sesion al chat (.-.) 01:43:59 es !bye 01:44:00 !bye 01:44:02 Adeos, Sora Shiro Azuma :u / 01:44:04 .... xd 01:44:06 No me voy 01:44:09 bot chungo .v. 01:44:11 ¡ Nunca pedí ser creado (cry) ! 01:44:11 adios al que se va (?) 01:44:24 -!- Ebenecer has left Special:Chat. 01:44:35 Bot chungo? 01:44:36 ¡ Nunca pedí ser creado (cry) ! 01:44:40 (lol) 01:44:42 LOL 01:44:54 Bueno 01:45:00 Roberta Bot se despide 01:45:05 por descontinuación :v 01:45:08 :v 01:45:10 !bye 01:45:11 Pero que no debe quedarse a vigilar el chat? :'v 01:45:21 Hm... 01:45:23 No sé :v 01:45:35 Osea... es un bot pero pe- 01:45:43 Lo debí mencionar al principio :v 01:45:48 Me imagino un usuario que saluda al bot creyendo que es un ususario normal ;_; 01:45:50 usuario* 01:45:55 un bot mio personal :v 01:46:09 Y como podemos hacer un bot nosotros? :v 01:46:12 -!- Marian1781 has joined Special:Chat. 01:46:16 blitz eso no es facil 01:46:21 Yo quiero un bot T_T 01:46:31 Intetare hacerlo si se como es (idea) 01:46:42 sabes de programacion? 01:47:10 ....Olvidenlo (okay) 01:48:00 bueno, ojala a lucas no se le corra atacar de nuevo 01:48:10 no quiero seguir bloqueando los comentarios a anonimos 01:49:46 Chat morido? 01:50:07 !quit-e 02:02:26 Logging ha sido forzado a encendido 02:02:28 umm no he visto muchos hoy 02:02:29 :V 02:02:32 !loff-e 02:06:02 ¿Sora, te pidió Roberta que lo fabricaras, no? 02:06:09 Seh :v 02:06:23 !pokemon 02:06:26 ¡Eso es del diablo! 02:06:29 !digimon 02:06:30 ¡Eso también! >:v 02:06:34 :v 02:06:55 !deletememory 02:06:57 Eliminando memor- Espera... ¡NO! 02:07:04 (happy) 02:07:07 Heh. 02:07:10 K:V 02:07:23 Se parece a Pokimon, what? 02:07:37 !canto1 02:07:39 PRE-PA-RATE que haré... la guerra por Wikia!!! (perla:u) 02:07:55 (wat) 02:08:18 !canto3 02:08:19 Sé que roto ya está... el MEGAFONO con que iba a gritar. 02:08:24 !Empanadas 02:08:30 a oc. 02:08:33 Debe estar un comando de empanadas .v. 02:08:48 y que quieres que diga el bot con ese comando? :v 02:08:49 Ya me cae mal el bot :v 02:09:18 -!- Water Pearl has left Special:Chat. 02:09:19 Pues quiero que diga "Las empanadas de elmor Son la mejores" :V 02:09:22 No sé si se dieron cuenta que hay un comando 02:09:31 sobre mis anteriores cuentas que ya estan cerradas :v 02:09:37 !accounts-sora 02:09:38 Cuentas usadas y cerradas/desactivadas: Shadowbonbon4/Shadii Ebliyaou ; YumiKai13/YumiKai X ; Hiroshi Shimazaki/Daemon Killer ; Asriel Kai/Asriel Prince Dreemurr ; Cuenta Actual: Sora Shiro Azuma. 02:09:50 -!- Water Pearl has joined Special:Chat. 02:09:50 -!- Water Pearl has joined Special:Chat. 02:09:54 Total: 4 Cuentas tuve 02:10:34 -!- Water Pearl has left Special:Chat. 02:10:36 -!- Water Pearl has joined Special:Chat. 02:10:54 !empanadas 02:10:54 :u 02:11:06 -!- ELMOR1230 has joined Special:Chat. 02:11:08 Espera!!! (perla:u) 02:11:24 !Espero d3 02:12:16 bueno 02:12:18 saquese bot 02:12:20 !quit 18:45:13 Logging ha sido forzado a encendido 18:45:28 !seen Ebenecer 18:45:29 El usuario Ebenecer esta ahora en el chat (herpderp) 18:45:34 (derp) 18:46:39 General Holter 18:46:44 es solo para ver algo e_a 18:48:08 red !seen red /c 18:48:15 Maldicion 18:48:18 No funciona 18:48:19 Ah, hola boluhs (serio) 18:48:21 ;_; 18:48:25 Hola Marian :v / 18:48:36 Hola Envejecido :v / 18:48:58 !quit-e 19:05:54 Logging ha sido forzado a encendido 19:06:02 7 Monedas 19:06:06 !updatelogs-e 19:06:09 Sora Shiro Azuma: Registro actualizado (agregado 3 lineas al registro del chat) 19:06:19 Le robaste solo 2 monedas :v ? 19:06:56 Me OneShoteo un Oghma sin runas de fuerza (derp) 19:07:14 pondré la regla de los 5 ataques porque no tenemos enemigos muy difíciles 19:07:21 !info 19:07:21 Roberta Bot, versión 0.9.4 Alpha, aun no nombrado/a como BOT OFICIAL de wikia solo disponibles en fases de prueba, Creador: Sora Shiro Azuma - Actualizaciones - Manual de uso 19:07:28 además la mayoría hacemos los 5 ataques 19:07:45 El Envejecido no es uno de ellos (yaoming) 19:07:59 si, no entiendo porqué?? 19:08:04 -!- Uno igual al resto has joined Special:Chat. 19:08:05 Ezkuela de melda 19:08:08 ;-; 19:08:14 Ebe 19:08:16 Holiii 19:08:19 escribe "!lon" 19:08:23 !lon 19:08:24 pero yo al menos tengo tres equipos para atacar 19:08:25 Hola Carlos. 19:08:29 :V 19:08:31 ... 19:08:34 !lon-e 19:08:40 Hola Carlos 19:08:41 !lon 19:08:50 !loff-e 19:09:12 Logging ha sido forzado a encendido 19:09:16 alguien me puede matar T_T? 19:09:22 /me mata a Ebe 19:09:29 Sora Shiro Azuma? (Sora de no game no life, Shiro de no game no life y Azuma de no se donde xD) 19:09:30 /me se lo agradece :v 19:09:41 Eso pense al ver tu nombre :v 19:10:13 No se conecto blotz recientemente? 19:10:20 Se fue a la escuela. 19:10:22 v: 19:10:53 ;-; 19:11:14 gg 19:11:14 :v 19:11:21 a jugah loh 19:11:34 A ver Animeh :v 19:12:04 !bye 19:12:05 Adeos, Sora Shiro Azuma :u / 19:12:07 :V 19:12:10 No me voy 19:12:14 bot chungo (? 19:12:15 ¡ Nunca pedí ser creado (cry) ! 19:12:21 jajaja 19:12:28 me encanta Roberta Bot 19:12:45 !seen Mi Creador 19:12:46 No he visto a Mi Creador desde que inicie mi sesion al chat (.-.) 19:12:48 ¿) 19:13:11 !seen Marian1781 19:13:12 He visto a Marian1781 hace 2 minutos and 49 segundos . (happy) 19:13:21 ;_; 19:14:04 !yton 19:14:10 !ytoff 19:14:16 >:v 19:15:51 alguien sabe los precios de los monstruos del laberinto?? 19:15:51 !restart-e 19:18:36 Logging ha sido forzado a encendido 19:18:54 !updatelogs-e 21:06:15 Logging ha sido forzado a encendido 21:06:29 !seen mi abuelo 21:06:30 No he visto a mi abuelo desde que inicie mi sesion al chat .v 21:07:07 !seen al Bot 21:07:09 No he visto a al Bot desde que inicie mi sesion al chat .v 21:07:22 !seen ningun otro lado 21:07:25 No he visto a ningun otro lado desde que inicie mi sesion al chat .v 21:07:28 :v 21:07:29 jajaja 21:07:50 !seen mi parte trasera 21:07:50 No he visto a mi parte trasera desde que inicie mi sesion al chat .v 21:07:53 :v 21:08:15 !seen (kappa) 21:08:15 No he visto a (kappa) desde que inicie mi sesion al chat .v 21:09:03 !seen Mi--Saludo 21:09:03 No he visto a Mi--Saludo desde que inicie mi sesion al chat .v 21:09:17 !seen !mods 21:09:17 No he visto a !mods desde que inicie mi sesion al chat .v 21:10:57 -!- Marian1781 has left Special:Chat. 21:11:10 !restart-e 21:11:47 Logging ha sido forzado a encendido 21:12:20 -!- Marian1781 has left Special:Chat. 21:12:36 -!- Marian1781 has joined Special:Chat. 21:12:44 Vaya porquería de navegador :'v 21:13:15 :v 21:14:17 -!- Super Varuna has left Special:Chat. 21:14:27 -!- Super Varuna has joined Special:Chat. 21:14:59 Terminé de arreglar mi teclado <2 21:15:47 -!- Tobias Alcaraz has joined Special:Chat. 21:15:57 holaTobi 21:16:15 Hola. o/ 21:16:15 Tobias Alcaraz, Sora Shiro Azuma Te ha dicho: necesito que veas como vas a arreglar el nombre del wiki para que el "Project:" no tenga conflictos. 21:16:30 Hmmm... 21:16:59 whats? :v 21:17:05 este bot es to pro :v 21:17:06 Podríamos solicitarle al staff que edite el nombre de la wiki removiendo el espacio al final (si pueden) o que nos den un enlace o el nombre de una página MediaWiki para editar el nombre. 21:17:09 da mensajes!!! 21:17:11 MediaWiki:PageName 21:17:31 Hm, juraba conocer una página Mediawiki que se llamaba algo así. 21:17:42 Tobias!!!!!!! :3 21:17:49 PK el mp plz 21:18:05 Claro Vadita (: 21:18:57 http://es.monsterlegends.wikia.com/wiki/Hilo:72535 Los que no votaron, voten. Recuerden comentar. n.n 21:19:33 :v 21:19:47 hey boluh 21:19:53 has jugado Final fantasy? 21:20:14 No. 21:20:34 .. y mario party 10? 21:21:00 Tobias, ¿todo bien? :^D 21:21:01 No. 21:21:08 Solo tengo el Mario Boluh 2 creo. 21:21:12 Era de la N64... 21:21:13 ah 21:21:18 Hola PK. :3 o/ 21:21:19 lolkhe 21:21:23 Hola Tobias (hola) 21:21:30 ah ya 21:21:44 Mario Boluh 2 jajaja 21:21:58 Volví 21:22:11 Sora :v / 21:22:26 LOL el bot ahora tiene una foto femenina 7u7 21:22:29 Ebe, Eme P Empty 21:22:36 Super 7w7 21:22:44 !canto1 21:22:45 PRE-PA-RATE que haré... la guerra por Wikia!!! >:D 21:22:52 Araos 21:22:54 Lol 21:22:56 K 21:22:57 e 21:23:02 Yo conoci al bot antes que tu :v 21:23:02 KHE?! 21:23:02 !seen boluh 21:23:03 No he visto a boluh desde que inicie mi sesion al chat .v 21:23:04 7u7 21:23:10 :v 21:23:14 y qué?? eso no le quita el nombre 21:23:15 !canto3 21:23:15 Sé que roto ya está... el MEGAFONO con que iba a gritar~ 21:23:26 KHE 21:23:34 -!- Metalhead1414 has left Special:Chat. 21:23:34 Khé 21:23:35 wtf? 21:23:56 kha 21:24:01 Khe 21:24:07 Hmm. 21:24:11 -!- Marian1781 has left Special:Chat. 21:24:13 El bot cobro vida (? 21:24:20 Me pregunto si el comando ! kick anda con el bot, porque no es mod del chat. 21:24:24 !seen vida 21:24:25 No creo que ande. 7u7 21:24:29 Tobias 21:24:30 anda :V 21:24:37 Kickearé a Sora. :v 21:24:44 Ok no. :v 21:24:49 Oie no >:c 21:24:52 hare una prueba 21:24:56 ebe me permites? 21:24:56 xD 21:25:09 ..... 21:25:14 ~No puedes expulsar otro moderador del chat~ (? okno 21:25:24 !info 21:25:24 Roberta Bot, versión 0.9.68 ALPHA, aun no nombrado/a como BOT OFICIAL de wikia 21:25:32 ebe!!!! 21:25:33 Aguantá, bot hacker. :v 21:25:49 -!- Marian1781 has joined Special:Chat. 21:25:51 !seen Ebenecer 21:25:51 He visto a Ebenecer hace 1 minuto and 54 segundos . (happy) 21:25:59 "and" ok. 21:26:04 arreglaré ese And 21:26:09 y lo cambiaré por "Y" 21:26:15 !seen Super Boluhna 21:26:16 No he visto a Super Boluhna desde que inicie mi sesion al chat .v 21:26:17 Si es que Py me lo permite :V 21:26:20 ok (derp) 21:26:32 ¿Py? ¿Khá? :v 21:26:38 !seen Bolubias 21:26:39 No he visto a Bolubias desde que inicie mi sesion al chat .v 21:26:47 :v 21:26:56 k pikardia. 21:26:58 Ban. (Serio) 21:27:04 Okño. :V 21:27:07 -!- Thelosted has left Special:Chat. 21:27:10 (pokerface) 21:27:14 -!- Thelosted has joined Special:Chat. 21:27:21 http://es.monsterlegends.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Suzaku_13 999 medallas por boluh. :v 21:27:44 -!- Thelosted has left Special:Chat. 21:27:48 -!- Thelosted has joined Special:Chat. 21:27:48 !seen Suzaku 13 21:27:49 No he visto a Suzaku 13 desde que inicie mi sesion al chat .v 21:28:05 !seen Pxndx Clxus 21:28:06 He visto a Pxndx Clxus hace 4 minutos and 50 segundos . (happy) 21:28:08 -!- BowserRDML has left Special:Chat. 21:28:09 :v 21:28:14 -!- BowserRDML has joined Special:Chat. 21:28:24 !seen Boberta 21:28:25 No he visto a Boberta desde que inicie mi sesion al chat .v 21:28:42 Roberta = Boberta :v 21:28:52 che tobias 21:29:06 !seen TheBoluh 21:29:07 No he visto a TheBoluh desde que inicie mi sesion al chat .v 21:29:07 es cosa mia o en la encuesta sobre el bot no se puede votar "no" 21:29:09 ? 21:29:13 !een Thelosted 21:29:14 Super Boluhna, me robaste el !seen. >:v 21:29:25 ¿No se puede? o.O 21:29:35 Déjame ver. O_o 21:29:39 :v 21:29:52 Es verdad. (._.) 21:29:59 !seen un tonto que me esta molestando en Facebook 21:30:01 No he visto a un tonto que me esta molestando en Facebook desde que inicie mi sesion al chat .v 21:30:02 pos ya ves como va a ganar el si (yaoming) 21:30:07 -!- Blitz el Zhiklopudo has joined Special:Chat. 21:30:10 :v 21:30:12 hola blitz 21:30:12 Hola a todos o/ 21:30:13 Hola Bliz. 21:30:20 Blitz (fiesta) 21:30:22 Yo que sabía. >:v 21:30:24 Sí, Bliz (serio) 21:30:26 Hola Blitz. 21:30:30 !seen Blitz el Zhiklopudo 21:30:32 He visto a Blitz el Zhiklopudo hace 18 segundos . (happy) 21:30:35 Bliz (okay) 21:30:36 :v 21:30:49 (risa) 21:30:50 las encuestas estan arregladas (yaoming) esto ya se parece cada ves mas a la vida real (yaoming) 21:30:51 !restart-e 2016 03 30